Povreda
by AbsolutTequila
Summary: Kate is in the wrong place at the wrong time and the team is drawn into a deadly case. KIBBS. Mild violence and swearing. WIP. Help! I need suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ahem, so this is my first shot at NCIS, but don't be kind. I can take it. DO, be nice enough to critique me, if this makes you cringe. **_

_**It will either be shipless, or KIBBS. Kate-centric.  
**_

_**NCIS NCIS **_

The smoke is crisp and smooth, and it slides into Kate's lungs just as easily as it had in college. She tries hard not to think about what the smoke may or may not be doing to her lungs, and consoles herself with the knowledge that it's got to be better then what a disheveled man had offered her outside the bar.

"_Something to make you fly?" _he'd asked, and one turn of her hip to expose the Sig Saur at her waist was all the hint he'd needed. Which had been good, really, because she really didn't feel like getting out her badge tonight. Actually, she's considering dipping her badge in bleach and then ritualistically burning it. _Though, _she thinks as she sits at the bar, _that might be difficult to explain at work tomorrow._ She snorts into her drink at the image of explaining to Gibbs why her badge is half melted.

And Tony would never let her live it down.

Kate throws back the few swallows left in her drink and stands, wobbling slightly. _Time to get some air, _she thinks, and walks out the side door, waving away the concerned glance of the bartender.

She has about fifteen minutes before the alcohol lays her flat, and the walk home is ten. Walking out of the side alley, she hears a noise from the corner of the alleyway, and the agent in her grabs her gun and stumbles over to investigate.

_Shit, _she swears at herself, _shouldn't have had so much to drink. _Alcohol dulls the senses and the reflexes, and if there is something going on, she needs the edge.

She reaches the corner, steadies herself, raises her gun, and bursts around the corner.

"Federal Agent! Freeze!" A man freezes in the act of punching another man, and raises his hands in a placating gesture.

"Hey…lady, come on now, let's just put down the gun," He starts to drop his hands, and Kate cocks the gun.

"I don't think so. Step away and keep your hands where I can see them." She jerks the gun for emphasis, and he complies, kneeling on the ground and assuming the position.

She walks over and nudges the other man with her foot. He's lying on the ground, bleeding.

"Hey, you alright?" In a flash, he leaps up and wrenches her gun hand. Kate feels something in her wrist crack, but she's a little more occupied with the lead pipe rushing towards her face. _Sonavabitch! _She manages to deflect it, but feels the tip connect with her jaw. Something cracks in her face, and the pain hits her so hard she doubles over, sliding to the cement.

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Um. They're not mine, REVIEW._**

Dr. Phung walks out of a hospital room and over to the nurses station. He nods in greeting to the nurse already there, taking her break.

"Hey Sam, do you know where the chart for the guy in curtain one is?"

"The florescent light guy? Gallant took it." She pours him a coffee.

"Anything new from trauma two?"

"She'll have her jaw wired shut, her wrist in a cast, and one hell of a headache, but she'll live. Any new rumours on who she is?"

"I heard there's no wallet, but it sounds like a domestic dispute, to the extreme. Most probably her boyfriend went ballistic when she burned the pasta." Sam gave the doctor a look.

"She was holding a nine mil when she was found…near a bar. Somehow I don't think that _quite_ fits with your theory."

Doctor Phung shrugged in response, and had opened his mouth to retort when the door burst open and the trauma nurse, Mike, trotted up to them, waving something and looking excited.

"I think I know who she is!" He showed them what was in his hands. Dr Phung whistled.

"Shit man, that's a **_federal_** badge. Flip it open." Mike complied, and the picture showed a young brunette woman in her late twenties. _Special Agent Caitlin Todd_.

"NCIS? What the hell is that?"

**_NCIS NCIS_**

Gibbs looked askance at his boat, sliding his hands over one of the railings, feeling soft, smooth wood under his rough fingertips. He smiled slightly, but it faded when the shrill ringing of his cell phone broke the peace. Sighing, he walked over to the small table in the corner and snatched up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Somebody better be dead," he growled, and there was surprised silence over the line. He sighs again, going back to sanding the rails. "Hello?"

"Um. Is this Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes. Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Dr. Stanton, and I'm an otolaryngologist at County Grace hospital. Do you know a Special Agent Todd? Caitlin Todd?" Gibbs freezes in the act of getting fresh sandpaper, turning his whole attention to the phone.

"Yes. What's the matter?"

"Ms. Todd was –" Gibbs cuts him off.

"Agent"

"What?"

"It's Agent, not miss." His brain feels slightly numb, and he almost doesn't want to know. He remembers another doctor calling him, telling him his family is dead, and if this is a similar call, he doesn't want to hear it.

"Right. Well, _Agent_ Todd was admitted earlier today, but her emergency contact could not be…well, contacted. I understand you are her boss?"

"Yes, now cut the bullshit and tell me what's wrong." He shoves his feet into shoes and heads for the garage.

"Uh…well, she was found in an alleyway near _The Green Lantern_ – a bar, I believe."

"Yes, yes, it is," Gibbs vaguely remember Kate telling Tony about a bar near her house named after some kind of comic hero.

"Yes, well, she has a fractured wrist, a mild concussion and a broken jaw. I think she was struck by some kind of pipe," The doctor starts to talk again, but Gibbs has heard all he needs too. He hangs up, shuts his car door and peels out of the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, hopefully I'm improving my writing. I've decided it's a definite KIBBS, and I could use some help. Suggestions?**_

"I performed maxillomandibular fixation, and –" The line clicked, and went dead. "Hello? Agent Gibbs?" Dr. Stanton turned to Sam and Dr. Phung.

"He hung up on me." The other two looked surprised.

"What? Is he coming?" Sam was looking angry. "He's not just going to _leave_ her here?" Stanton shook his head.

"I don't think so. He seemed pretty worried, but he kind of gave the impression he was a bit of a, a …"

"What?" Stanton looked slightly sheepish.

"A bastard, really."

_**NCIS **_

The elevator dinged as Tony walks out, holding a large coffee cup. Taking a deep breath, he swung around the cubicle divider and over to his boss' desk.

"Boss, my car broke down, and then I…" he trailed off as he realized the desk was devoid a cranky ex-jarhead. "…brought you a coffee…Probie!" He turned to the only occupied desk in the vicinity. "Where's Gibbs? For that point, where's Kate?"

"I don't know, Tony, neither of them were here when I arrived," McGee replied without looking up.

"And you didn't think that was odd at all?" At Tony's incredulous question, McGee looked up, puzzled.

"Is that…unusual?" Tony had his stupid-probie look on again.

"Probie, let me ask you a question. Has Gibbs _or _Kate _ever_ been late?" Understanding dawned on Tim's face.

"Uh, no. But I'm sure they're fine." They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then McGee broke the silence. "I'll take Abby, you take Ducky?"

"Sounds good."

_**NCIS**_

Dr. Phung smiled reassuringly at the man in the hospital bed. "You'll be fine, Mr. Shelley, it's a very simple procedure." He paused as he saw an older man in a long coat arguing with the nurse on duty at reception. "Excuse me, Mr. Shelley, I'll be right back." He walked up to the counter.

"Sam? Is there a problem?" He caught sight of one of the new security guards and gestured slightly. The guard nodded. The man still looked pissed.

"Look. I need to see Agent Todd, and I need to see her right now. Now, you can either tell me where she is in the next five seconds, or I can search every fucking room and find_ out_ where she is."

"Todd? Caitlin Todd?" Phung waved the security guard away. "Are you Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes. Where is she?" Gibbs felt a little better. The doctor didn't have the hesitation that suggested anyone had died. He followed him into a hallway and into a small room, then felt his heart stop.

"Kate…" Phung felt contrite. This man obviously cared deeply for this woman.

"I'll get the doctor that operated on her; he can tell you more about her condition." Dr. Phung left, closing the door quietly behind him. Gibbs pulled a chair up to the hospital bed.

"Kate…Jesus…" Her jaw was swollen and bruised, and there were metal pins and wires keeping it in place. For all of the machines around her and all the metal in her face, she looked incredibly peaceful, her chest rising and falling gently. He reached out, fingers just above her jaw, and brushes her bangs back behind her ears.

Then he pulls out his cell phone, and calls the office. He really, really wants to find out who did this. Really.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So. Not mine. I've tried to include more details, but feel free to critique and PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks.**_

Dr. Phung peeked into the exam room and coughed discreetly. "Dr. Stanton?" The lump of blankets on the gurney didn't move. Phung raised his voice. "Dr Stanton!" The man sat up abruptly.

"What!" Phung smiled slightly. It was good to know that even a hotshot otolaryngologist didn't like to be woken up during his thirty minutes of rack time. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Agent Gibbs has arrived, doctor, and there's been a pile up on Tilson Street. We need the bed, and I think Ms. Todd will be able to go home once she has resumed consciousness, if Gibbs is willing to stay with her."

Dr Stanton still looked half asleep. "It's Agent," he muttered. Phung blinked.

"What?"

"Agent, not Miss…oh never mind. Where are they?"

_**NCIS**_

McGee was pretty sure that if he didn't get Abby to shut off her stereo, or at least turn it down, his eardrums were going to burst, and blood was going to get all over the floor. And then Gibbs would get angry, and make him clean it up

"Abby!" he shouted. There was no response. _From the diaphragm, now_. He took a deep breath and shouted more loudly then he ever had in his life, including the time when Tony had convinced him that Ducky's lab would echo if you shouted loud enough.

"ABBY!" Abby, had, of course, at that moment realized McGee was there, and had turned off the music. His shout echoed off the walls of the lab, and Abby winced.

"Jeez, Tim, no reason to go mental. I heard you the first time." _Of course she did. I think I'll just go crawl in a hole and die now._ Abby was still talking.

"So, what brings you down to my humble abode…with no caffeine?" She shot him a glare, but he was pretty sure it was a playful glare. He hoped.

"Well, Tony is worried about Kate and Gibbs." He announced, joining her at the computer console. "Do you know why either of them would be late?"

Abby looked thoughtful. "One of them has finally become injured in the kinky sex games they play every night after work?"

McGee choked on his own spit.

_**NCIS**_

Jimmy Palmer looked up when Tony entered the morgue.

"Good morning, Agent DiNozzo!" he said cheerfully, pausing briefly in his examination of…something dead. Tony averted his eyes, choosing instead to glare at the geeky lab assistant.

"That's _Agent _DiNozzo to you, Palmer." He stalked across the morgue to the small office where Ducky was sitting at his desk, ignoring Jimmy's confused look.

"But I…did…right?" He turned back to the cadaver. "Agent DiNozzo," he muttered. "Right."

_**NCIS**_

"Anthony, what can I do for you?" Ducky smiled cheerfully and rose from his chair. Tony smiled in greeting and was just about to explain the situation when his phone rang. He held up a finger and flipped open his cellular.

"DiNozzo here," he answered. "Boss! Where ya been? I – what?" He stopped abruptly, and Ducky turned to look at him. Tony looked up to meet the older man's eyes, worry evident in his own brown orbs. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Is she okay, I mean, I– okay. Yeah, I've got Ducky here, I'll get McGee and Abby and we can be there in–."

His expression changed from confusion to anger and back to confusion. He was silent for a few moments, but then he sighed. "Alright. _The Green Lantern_? We're on it." He hung up, and turned to Ducky. "That was Gibbs," he said quietly. "Kate was attacked. She's in the hospital now. Gibbs is with her, but he wants us to get on the case. I – " He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna go brief McGee." He left quickly.

"Good Lord," Ducky murmured, concern evident on his weathered face. "I do hope she'll be alright, for everyone's sakes."

_**NCIS**_

"Agent Gibbs?" Dr. Stanton enters the room quietly, and waits while the silver-haired man snaps a cell phone shut, and turns to face him.

"Yes. Tell me about her condition," he says briskly, and Dr. Stanton is taken aback at the level of professionalism in his voice. _Of course, he is__a federal Agent._

"Well, Agent Gibbs, she suffered a mild wrist fracture and a very mild concussion. The most serious injury she contracted was a broken jaw. We were forced to wire it in place, but it looks a lot more serious than it is. The metal is there simply to ensure that her jaw heals cleanly. It's not a bad break, so she'll only have the metal in for a few weeks. An x-ray will show when the jaw has knitted completely. I…hate to say this, but there are several severely injured people crammed into the hallways right now…and she should wake up very soon…" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"You want to discharge her." Dr. Stanton looked uncomfortable.

"Well, yes. But it would be best if she would stay with someone, at least for the first few days…" Gibbs expression was neutral, and Stanton wasn't really sure if he was digging himself in hole or not. His suspense was broken by Gibbs' swift reply.

"Of course. I'll take her." Dr. Stanton beamed.

"Excellent! Now, listen carefully. She will need to apply ice for fifteen to twenty minutes each hour for the first one and half days, maybe two if the swelling does not go down. After the first two days, heating pads can be used help ease any pain, and over the counter medication can also be used. Don't push or pull on the jaw in any way, and you may need to check on her during the night to make sure she's sleeping _only_ on her back. She'll be able to drink nutritional supplements only, and NO exercise or _anything_ that would make her pant for breath. Call a doctor if she develops a severe headache, high temperature, loss of feeling in the face, extreme jaw pain, or the wires and splint become loose. Come in immediately if she has trouble breathing."

He paused, and looked at Gibbs, gauging his reaction. He didn't want to discharge a patient to someone who was overwhelmed immediately. But Gibbs was listening raptly, and it appeared he may be taking mental notes. Dr. Stanton smiled. "Follow me. I can get you full written instructions, and I have to show you how to use the wire cutters. Don't worry," he added when he saw Gibbs glance at Kate and frown, "she won't wake up for another ten minutes, at least." Gibbs nodded, and they left.

_**Okay. So. Thank you's to orangeangel, Liz, Christieanne-Anna, Mellie Erdmann, dg101, ccabello, and TV-LUVIN-HOTTIE. **_

**_Big Ginormous thank you's to nsotnas and jtbwriter for their suggestions, some of which I will be using. If I can…think of a plot._**


End file.
